elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Werewolf/Archive 1
Stats and other stuff? Does anyone know if all werewolfs have the same hp? Does a warrior with tons of hp and a great armor takes more dmg then a mage with low health and no armor when they turn into werewolfs? One handed perks dont afffect werewolfs? I play on ps3 so I cant make much testing.... can someone check this? I have been trying to figure out whether werewolves gain any advantages to stats while not tranformed as well. It says a werewolf is stronger even in its normal form than others but Im not sure if thats just to make them sound cooler or if it really does have any effect while not transformed. Im hoping it does but cant gather any evidence. Someone lend us a hand pls. I don't think that there's any changes except what the guadrs say and immnity to disease.Matsczon (talk) 04:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The only way you can change the health and damage of your werewolf is by leveling up. -The Dread Lord: Sithis Can anybody please tell me where to find a Werewolf Beastmaster and Werewolf Vargr in skyrim. Those two names specifically because so far I've only found Savage, Brute, and Skinwalker but not the two toughest ones. I want to see how tough they are so this would be much appreciated. Thankyou LilRay988 Skyrim WWs Werewolves are likely to appear in Skyrim, along with vampires. While I myself have no proof, many facebook users claim that this guy with the glowing/dull yellow eyes is a werewolf in human form. (picture removed) They also claim that Todd Howard confirmed this off camera at E3. Personally, I would take this with a grain of salt. --User:Cybrwulf22:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) well lets wait or find solid info first getting your hopes high and then be seriously let down sucks. but bethesda must definitely know that the fans want vampires and werewolves back, they probably read the wikis too. Is the weakness to silver only in beast form? or is it also in normal form like "unsatisfying sleep"? Zach9054 (talk) 05:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) werewolves and vampires werewolves and vampires were already confirmed in the game so no worries where did you hear that from? what source? really? nice, though i would like to know what site or media you heared that from. i hope we can become a werewolf 20:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Alert They're in. Leaked gameplay confirms it. Cybrwulf (talk) 01:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yup, Werewolves are confirmed. They are associated with the Companions (Fighter's Guild equivalent). Supsect that the experience will be more controlled than in earlier games. WEREWOLVES in SKYRIM an HOW TO BECOME ONE If you are like one of the many like me playing this game on PS3! An WANT to be a WereWolf, heres what to do after your Escape to Riverwood, the next town to should come across is Whiterun, as you get closer you should see (hopefully) a person fighting a Giant, help her or not its up to you (but does not matter ether way) she offers you to talk with the leader of the Companions, So go and join them after a few, quests they offer you to become a Werewolf !!! agree to become Werewolf !!! ENJOY!!!!!!!! "Bloodlustaod" werewolf perks how do you use all the werewolf powers in skyrim. all i can do is howl. i cant bite or summon wolves or anything else? After Completing all of the Companions Quest go talk to Aelia and she will prompt you for work after some missions she will ask you to go with her to recover totems there are three each one of them is a new power 15:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Randommixedkid You can howl at wolves it will make them fight for you turning someone how do you bite as a werewolf to turn something?? You can't turn other things into werewolves. You also need to sign your posts. Zach9054 (talk) 19:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Human and werewolf Do towns people react negatively to you being a werewolf I'm considering buying this game and I heard of the races and such but from the article I'm assuming there's a power you can use to turn human then be a wolf later if you can do this I'll deffinetly buy the game the moment I get the chance : So far the ony thing that's happened is a guard told me I smelled like wet dog, I was wearing the wolf armour at the time ShadowSentinel (talk) 23:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) So yes you can change from human to werewolf when u want. Also you can hit "T" and wait 1 hour then after 4 seconds you will become a nude human 01:03, April 24, 2014 (UTC)Harry the wolf Becoming a werewolf through the companions I think the section on this is incorrect. I did the joining the companions quests 'Taking up arms', 'Proving honour' and 'Trouble in Skyrim' then when I asked Farkas for more work he told me to speak to Skjor who then took me to the underforge where I was made a werewolf and then given the quest 'The Silver Hand'.ShadowSentinel (talk) 23:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) whiterun Underforge where do you go to prey to get the different werewolf abilitys? i cant find the totems or the Underforge.?? cstau7 : do you mean the Underforge? see my post above ShadowSentinel (talk) 23:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) One handed weapon bug in Skyrim I once encountered a bug when one handed weapon did not disapear. Anyone else having this? Ushkinaz (talk) 14:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) This used to happen to me aswell with silver swords. werewolf and vampire Can you be both a vampire and a werewolf? No. it has been confirmed many times all over this wiki that you cannot be a vampire and a werewolf at the same time. Being a werewolf gives 100% resist disease so if you are already a werewolf you cannot become a vampire. If you are a vampire, becoming a werewolf will cure your vampirism and turn you into a werewolf. Zach9054 (talk) 06:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) There is one way you actually CAN become both a vampire and werewolf, a bug which I discovered yesterday actually. First, you get the vampire disease. Then you let it progress until the last hour before you turn into a vampire. You then go to where you shall become a werewolf and wait until the very last few seconds before you turn vampire before you drink the blood. Through this you're technically (immediately) turning into a vampire AFTER turning into a werewolf, thereby bypassing the "remove diseases/vampirism". You should also get the "your blood boils in the sunlight" message, if you're doing it on the day at least. There's no additional bonuses from being both a vampire and a werewolf though. StellaArtois (talk) 09:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I just tested what you said StellArtois...and it turns out you are right. I'm not sure how close the timing needs to be exactly but I got infected by the vampires at 8:08 am and then waited until around 11:30 pm two days later to get into the cave where the ritual hapens; and then I used the wait feature after the blood was ready so that I trigered it at 8:07 am. I got the message for the vampire right as I was drinking the blood for the werewolf so now I have both sets of advantages and disadvantages. So thanks alot for posting. Also note that I tested mine on the PS3, so I'm not sure if it will work the same on the PC or 360. Possible bug? My character was cured of her lycanthrope as soon as the option was given, yet I still recieve those "Is that fur...? Coming out of your ears...?" messages from Guards. What's up with that? It's a minor detail but it's kind of annoying. Mizuumi (talk) 17:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Weredragon? On the wikia it mentions that a werewolf bite turns creatures into their were versions. It then lists dragons as a possibility. Is that really a possibility? [[User:Pintodragon|'Pinto'Dragon]]''Talk'' 01:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) who knows, a werewolf has never gotten close enough to bite a dragon before. Zach9054 (talk) 01:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Anyone even know how to throw a person as a Werewolf? I've seen videos, looked online, can't see anyone even explain how it works PS3 here. If you stand sill and use a power attack I've managed to knock opponents quite a fair distance, but I don't think 'throwing' is possible - at least I have never seen it. If they ever did make a "weredragon" that would just be it for me, I would quit playing TES games altogether because that's just entering the realm of sheer stupidity. SubjectSigma24 (talk) 11:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Contracting Lycanthropy, Impossible? So far i have noticed that sinding does not give you lycanthropy (i tried for 2 hours) then after traveling to the silverhand fort (the one aela takes you to) before joining the companions and freeing the caged werewolf, he doesn't give you lycanthropy either. IS IT IMPOSSIBLE TO CONTRACT IT? --Gwyllgi (talk) 01:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The only possible way to become a werewolf is to get to the respective mission in the companions questline. I think it's the 4th, but I'm unsure. The Lycanthropy disease is not present in Skyrim. BethesdaFTW (talk) 23:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Werewolfs = huge disappointment So... first quest with werewolf to go kill the Silver Hands and I'm dying with 1 arrow. (you may image why I'm infuriated right now) Thus far, werewolves are the biggest disapointment in the entire game. Why is this BS happening? I'm level 43.Highpowerceo (talk) 23:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe you're a mage and have no armor. Or you got shot in the head with an arrow. Skilled archer NPCs can do tremendous damage even to high level characters if they get a headshot. In any event, what you describe does not match my experience. Kastagir (talk) 01:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I have to say that I doubt that happened, or think that was a glitch, because I managed to slaughter that whole area when I was level 8.... Now that I am a much, much higher level, turning into a Werewolf is pretty much easy mode, as clearing Dwarven Ruins is a cakewalk, especially with the Hircine's Ring, giving unlimited transformations. I do not even have the Totems of Hircine yet, but I can imagine that adding them will only make being a Werewolf even easier.LeatherNeck2382 (talk) 23:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmm to me it also seems the werewolf mode is weak. For the best example, in the Markath mine (when I have nothing but a pickaxe or shiv) I was able to deal much more damage with the shiv than in werewolf form (and I had not much one-handed skill). I was around level 16 nord focusing on two-handed. And those guys (also unarmored) killed me pretty quickly. In other places it also seemed I die much quicker in beast form and the feeding option only recovers little health (and of course no health potions). Btw are you sure armor stays "on" when in beast form? Disappointment for me. Hoemaco (talk) 19:08, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Forum Thread. Patch. Hey guys, i made a thread on the official Bethesda forums, dedicated to patching the Werewolf, to make it better, details are on the forum thread, if you believe the Werewolves need to be strong please. please, please, look at the thread, comment and support the idea. forums.bethsoft.com/index.php?/topic/1312126-possible-werewolf-patch-for-the-near-future/ Don't know if the link is right due to me havign to type it out. As of recently the old patch has been locked down as it had reached it's post limited. But fear not because it's successor is here: http://forums.bethsoft.com/topic/1320315-werewolf-patch-pt-2/ I would like to update console players on where to go to try and get this Weak werewolf problem fixed. http://forums.bethsoft.com/topic/1338116-werewolf-poll-2/ Together we will be victorious Werewolf and Dark brotherhood problem in need of software patch or wikia update I was playing skyrim and was a werewolf in humanoid form and was attacked by a dark brotherhood assassin (a weak one at that) and I have noticed your wikia says that I shall not be attacked by them? So are you wrong or are you saying the developers of the game who worked meticulously at programming are incompetent? I had this too i think you must be a member of the dark brother hood to stop being attacked Yes,you have to be a member,then they will not attack you. 'Stuck as Werewolf!' I'm currently on a quest for Hircine. Since arriving at the cave where I have to either kill or help Sinding I've become a werewolf. I've been staring at my werewolf self for forever now and I just won't turn human again. Is there any way I can use a console command to remove my werewolfiness? This is becoming a real pain in the neck since I can't even complete the quest in werewolf form. Please help ! :Try waiting an hour. My character had the same problem, so I was trying everything. Once you wait, you should change back to a human after a few seconds, guaranteed there are no enemies around you.Ash Nixon (talk) 09:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I have the same problem on the PS3, I turned into a werewolf shortly after becoming one with the Companions, and fed on a fair number of people. I became stuck as a werewolf, I don't know if I fed to much, but I've left my game sitting for almost an hour with no change back to my orginal form. 11:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC) If it's still a problem you could reload the save where you entered the cave and simply not turn into a werewolf.Matsczon (talk) 00:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Had the same problem on XBox 360 and put it in the Bugs section on the werewolf page. Don't know why it just says PS3. It started from one of the patches, or at least that's what messed up my werewolf. Like Matsczon said, just reload a save and don't turn into a werewolf. Worked for me. Haven't heard of any work around yet. It sucks if you really enjoy being a werewolf but hey, believe me, it's great not getting Rock Joint or other diseases after what seems like every other fight with animals.StankyLefthand (talk) 19:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :this has happened to me too. I waited an hour and nothing happened. I had to turn human to talk to Sinding. Eventually, I just waited 24 hours and that worked. Quest keeps u in werewolf form for forever. Rayan- 00:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) One-handed, Light-armor I keep hearing talk of the one handed skill adding to the damage of a werewolf and similarly, light armor adding to the damage resistance. I've tested this on pc and can not see any basis. - 03:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I think that one-handed and light armor increases damage and armor (respectively) in Morrowind. Matsczon (talk) 20:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Contracted a disease as a Werewolf? Anyone else managed to get ill after becoming a Werewolf? I managed to contract 'Rattles' after I became a Werewolf, go figure? (On PC- patch 1.5) Desktopcarl (talk) 16:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Getting hit by traps can give you diseases and bypasses resistances. Matsczon (talk) 10:52, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Challenge Accepted I saw the split sign on the WW page so I spended 2 hours checking both Werewolf and Lycantropy pages, I disaided to merge some things that where on the worng pages, hope you guys like how it looks now, tell me if I did something wrong, what and how could I help :3 I would suggest something similar as well. Perhaps merging the lore onto the Lycanthropy page (under a Skyrim subsection if needed) and preserving the Werewolf page for in game mechanics and things like that. Opinions? 19:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, by looking at both pages, they should be seperated by game and lore. :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 14:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, werewolf mechanics vary depending on game, in fact due to dawnguard the werewolves in skyrim will end up being entirely different from the werewolves in other games. However I think that we should do any section on becoming a werewolf have a note that allows users to go to the lycanthropy page for more information (this formatting is found on many wikipedia articles and would fit well with the werewolf section that I would suggest making) Mask2697 (talk) 19:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I was reading and kept getting confused between morrowind and skyrim. I was only able to figure out what's what cause I'm a werewolf Ingame. I would fix it, but I don't play morrowind. Rayan- 00:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Wild Werewolf I got Dawnguard and I was walking around at night and I found a hunter. I was in my vampire lord form and he tried to kill me. I was going to kill him but before i did he transformed into a werewolf. I have yet to have this happen again. Shade Darkclaw (talk) 19:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I've seen this. He attacks on sight, even if you're not a vampire. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 16:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Dawnguard On the Dawnguard articles, it says becoming a vampire lord removes lycanthropy, but it can be regained. How? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 16:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you talk to Aela and she can make you a werewolf again Flame of the Companions The Flame of the Companions in Ysgramor's tomb glitched. I could only cure myself on that one mission. Now, everytime I go there, it doesn't say "Activate. Flame of the Companions". I have the Witch Heads, I have Lycanthropy, but it just won't do it again. In Dawnguard when you advance as a werewolf or vampire can you use those skil points for other skills or only for those two skills? Want to be werewolf, staying Vampire in Dawnguard I am a lvl 53 Wood Elf and I am a Werewolf. At least, I was I chose the Vampire side in dawnguard when I was a werewolf and I got Vampirism there. I went to Aela and she gave me my wolf-blood back. But I fought with some Vampire Thralls (as a mage, with no armor) en they gave me Vampirism again. So I went back to Aela but she doesn't give me the option in the dialoge to make me a Werewolf again. Is this a bug or something? I have it on the pc Leanne Wolf Warrior (talk) 23:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I've heard, but haven't clarified, that Aela will only give u back ur lycanthropy once. Go figure. Rayan- 00:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Modified category maybe add something that splits the dawnguard werewolf info from the actual game info Werewolf Perk progression glitch tried to reanimate a few corpses that I just fed on as a werewolf, and as the spell impacted, the message telling me that I had just consumed a heart came up. upon checking the werewolf perk progress screen, It would appear that it did count towards the perks. Can anyone confirm? Dragonfloe (talk) 12:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting a similar experience to Dragonfloe, though I'm not reanimating the corpses that I fed on as a werewolf, instead I'm simply walking past them when I return to human form and I get the message saying that I've consumed a human heart. This also counts towards my werewolf perk progression. I'm playing on PC and I do have a few werewolf mods but none of them effect the skill tree in anyway, they're only appearance and gameplay mods, La Femme Female Werewolf Body, Tales of Lycanthropy, and some retexturing. 20:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I can also confirm the experience mentioned above. After transforming back to human form, I used Soul Trap on a body I fed off as as a werewolf and it definitely counted towards perk progress (gained a new perk point). It seems that this affects the vanilla game as I don't have any mods installed beside the official DLCs. Should this be added to the wiki page as it seems quite confirmed? 12:23, February 7, 2014 (UTC) My first time posting, so forgive my ignorance if i make a mistake. Had this happen to me, was back in Lost Knife Hideout cave (had already gone thru it once, and fed on everyone i killed) went back thru to get a staff for someone, and enemies had of course respawned. I am killing them in Sneak mode with a bow equipped with Chaos and Stamina Drain, and on about half the kills I got a werewolf perk increase, enough to gain a new perk while in human form. Then I was able to transform and feed on them all again. Playing GOTY edition on Xbox 360 MissTaken ID (talk) 05:31, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Perk Tree Does the werewolf perk tree (and by extension the Vampire Lord perk tree) count towards the 80-perk limit? 15:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :There is no "80-perk limit." The only reason you can't get more than that is because that's how many you'll have when all your skills are at 100. You just can't level up any more skills to get more levels and get more perks. Since the werewolf perk tree is unrelated to leveling up, it isn't affected by this. You just have to eat a lot of people. LeDaea (talk) 10:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Flesh and hide After downloading , I happen to go through Gallows Rock and noticed all the werewolves there were carrying Human Flesh and a Wolf Pelt. I don't remember this before. Can anyone without Dragonborn confirm that it's not there, and any one with confirm that it is? Zelron Harbinger of the end times 03:28, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've only found two dead werewolves. Both had human flesh, wolf pelt, and trouser-rag-thingies (I forget what they r actually called). I don't have Dragonborn, but u do have dawngaurd and Hearthfire. I haven't killed any werewolves before downloading those two. Rayan- 00:21, March 12, 2013 (UTC) skyrim controls Someone please tell me the controls for skyrim werewolf. All I know how to do is swipe and howl. Please help! Azaisya (talk) 00:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Daggerfall info please I have been playing Daggerfall and I noticed this article covers "Nothing" on werewolves from that game. Nothing of the added stats making you an invincible powerhouse, the creepy WTF dream (Which I would rather like to read some backstory on what the heck it's supposed to mean, for a game that old the speech was staticy and there were no subtitles) the curing process, as well as needing to kill one innocent a month or stats plummet into single digits. I mean just because Daggerfall is old doesn't mean it should be ignored. This wiki is supposed to cover info on "The entire series" Moogleknight24 (talk) 06:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC)Moogleknight24 Article Split Since the template has been up for some time now and the article has gone nowhere, I thought I'd start the "Talk" on the Talk Page about the splitting. I think it'd be more productive to have a Werewolf article for each game; that way, there can be more focused and comprehensive information. The majority of information on this page is based mainly on the types of Werewolves from and , so it can be better said that the article should be split into one for Bloodmoon and one for Skyrim. Anyone else have any opinions? FaceOfJanus (talk) 17:52, August 11, 2013 (UTC)